- Who Says I'm Stressed? - You Do
by MiladyGirl
Summary: Theresa is overworked and sleep deprived, and Bernard does what he can to cushion the inevitable crash.


**A/N**

I love these two together. I know they're not a very popular ship, but I'm gonna sail it. :D Anyone who feels the same, I'd be happy to hear from you. :D

* * *

"I think you should sit down for five minutes," Bernard said.

"If I sit down now, I'm going to pass out."

"Which probably is exactly what you need. When _was_ the last time you slept?"

"Last time I slept with you." Theresa was so exhausted she wasn't certain which day that was. Or what day today was, for that matter.

"That's three nights ago."

Theresa nodded as if this made any sense to her, took a couple of caffeine tablets and washed them down with hot black coffee. Normally she didn't even take her coffee black. Bernard started to worry about the strain this put on her body, let alone her mind.

"That's not a good way to deal with stress."

"Who says I'm stressed?"

"You do," he said, nodding towards the cigarette she held in one hand. "At least your behaviour does."

"Don't examine my behaviour, Mr Lowe, I'm not one of your hosts." She took another sip of the strong coffee.

"I'm just worried about your health. You haven't slept in days, you don't eat, you chainsmoke, and your intake of caffeine is just about dangerous for the heart."

"When I was in college I lived off energy drinks. I think I can handle some coffee." Normally that was a sentiment she would say in a scoffing tone, but she was too tired for any nuances.

"Yeah, but you're not in college anymore. Your body won't be able to take care of that overload of toxins the way it could when you _were_ in college."

She smiled a little. It was a pale, tired smile, but it was better than a sharp retort.

"I do appreciate your concern, but I don't have time to stand here and argue. There are a few more things I have to wrap up today."

She swayed a little, but regained balance before Bernard could do anything to help.

"Theresa…"

"I'm fine." She spoke the words, but she didn't look the part. "I'll see you later tonight."

Bernard wasn't so sure she would make it through the entire work day, but if she wouldn't listen, she wouldn't listen.

* * *

It was almost nine pm when she finally wrapped up the work day. She had at least managed to get the Board to go along with the delay of the newest narrative. Lee Sizemore owed her, big time, and she would use this as leverage against him the next time he messed with her.

But right now, all she wanted was something to eat – fuck that, she wanted a glass of wine…

She yawned so violently her eyes teared up. Fuck the wine too, she wanted a shower and go to bed.

She was so tired she almost hallucinated. She really wanted to give Bernard some attention and affection; there had been very little time for that lately, but she wasn't certain she was going to make it through any lovemaking tonight. And it wouldn't be very attentive to fall asleep in the middle of the act.

Maybe she should just go to her own place tonight. But when she felt vulnerable, she needed to be with him. She needed his caring. Part of her suspected that he needed to care for her sometimes, but she didn't dare to fully form that thought, afraid that she was just selfishly taking advantage of him and trying to justify it to herself. She could pretend his concern annoyed her all she wanted, but the truth was that she was deeply grateful that he cared. She wasn't so sure she cared that much about herself.

Stumbling a bit as she no longer felt steady on her high heels, she finally reached Bernard's door, and knocked. It only took a few seconds for him to open.

"Come in, before you fall asleep standing," he murmured, and Theresa went inside. "Go take a shower and I'll get you something to eat."

"I'm too tired to eat."

"Go." He spoke softly, and put an even softer kiss on her cheek. There was nothing passionate or erotic about that kiss; it was just sweet, tender, caring.

She didn't know if she'd manage to shower without falling asleep under the stream of hot water, but somehow she did. Then she put on a bathrobe and shuffled out in the kitchen.

"You look like you're sleepwalking," Bernard said.

"I _feel_ like I'm sleepwalking," Theresa replied and yawned again. "I don't think I can eat…" she began, but Bernard put an arm around her.

"Come on."

He led her into the bedroom, where he had fixed a snack of fresh fruits and a light white wine. Theresa stared at it, unable to really comprehend that anyone would go to such lengths for her.

"Does this work?" he asked, gently ruffling her still wet hair.

"It's perfect, Bernie. Thank you." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I wish I had the energy for some fun in bed, but I'm really exhausted."

"There will be plenty of time for that over the weekend. For now, let's just relax."

Theresa nodded. Relaxing in bed with Bernie, that sounded like a description of heaven.


End file.
